Ocean Splash Pretty Cure!
Ocean Splash Pretty Cure! (オーシャンスプラッシュプリキュア！ Ōshan Supurasshu Purikyua!) is the first Pretty Cure fanseries created by User:Cure Ange. The show is to air on February 1, 2015 and the themes were revealed to be the ocean, the environment and sailors. NOTE: You may have been looking for Ocean Pretty Cure. Story : Ocean Splash Pretty Cure! Episodes In the town of Okinawa, there lives a girl named Nanami Maiha who has never once dreamed of being chosen to become a protector of the ocean, Pretty Cure. Well one day, on a trip to a neighboring island, she meets Kaito, a survivor from Blue Coral Kingdom. She is suddenly whisked into the world of Pretty Cure, when Kaze, creates a hurricane Kuroikaze that hits the boat Maiha is on. She is then forced to transform into a Pretty Cure when Kaito casually hands her over the Ocean Pact, which changes Maiha into Cure Coral. Along with Hairi, Fuka and Shione, Maiha battles Arashi and goes on a hunt to find the locket and the pearl so they can unlock the frozen Blue Coral Kingdom. Characters Pretty Cure Nanami Maiha (七海 まいは Nanami Maiha)/ Cure Coral (キュア コーラル Kyua Kōraru) Maiha is a lively girl who enjoys going on boat trips over to her grandma's island. She considers herself as a klutz since she is always tripping over things, including her own feet. As Cure Coral, her theme colours are pink and light orange and her powers are based of healing. Awano Hairi (泡野 はいり Awano Hairi)/ Cure Foam (キュア フォーム Kyua Fōmu) Hairi is a nature-friendly girl who helps out at her family's sweet shop from time to time. She is Maiha's childhood friend and is always looking after her, so Maiha doesn't get hurt. As Cure Foam, her theme colours are white and sky blue and her powers are based of waves. Ageha Fuka (揚羽 ふうか Ageha Fūka)/ Cure Tropical (キュア トロピカル Kyua Toropikaru) Fuka is a cute thirteen year old girl who loves flowers and fashion designs. She loves to draw and create clothes and is always enthusiastic. She immediately becomes Maiha and Hairi's friend. As Cure Tropical, her theme colours are yellow and pale pink and her powers are based of the environment. Youko Shione (洋子 潮音 Youko Shione)/ Cure Tide (キュア タイド Kyua Taido) Shione is a calm student council president who finds being with the others the best thing that has ever happened to her life. She is part of Ocean Girls, a girl band and she plays the keyboard. As Cure Tide, her theme colours are blue and white and her powers are based of time. Mascots/Allies Kaito (カイト Kaito) Kaito is the calm prince of Blue Coral Kingdom who was forced to run away with his sister Sea to Okinawa. He appears eighteen years old and cares deeply about the ocean, sometimes having nightmares about Blue Coral Kingdom turning to stone while he is up on land. He can transform into a polar bear-like fairy but is almost always seen in his human form. Sea (シー Shī) Sea is the shy princess of Blue Coral Kingdom and is the little sister of Kaito. She is a polar bear-like fairy but is mostly seen as a human girl named Umi (うみ Umi), who appears seven years old. She never leaves Kaito's side and first appears in Episode 6, after she was separated from Kaito. Shell (シェル Sheru) Shell is a rude penguin-like fairy who seems to hate Maiha and Fuka but loves everyone else. She first appears in Episode 24, as a human girl named Namiko (奈美子 Namiko) who looked fifteen years old. She warms up to Maiha and Fuka slowly. Arashi Storm (ストーム Sutōmu) Storm is the leader of Arashi. Nobody knows him well except for his name and that he aims to get the legendary necklace and pearl to destroy the ocean and the environment. Kuroikaze (黒い風 Kuroikaze) The Kuroikaze are the monsters of Arashi. Kaze (カゼ Kaze) Kaze is the first subordinate of Arashi and is very cold to everyone he meets and knows. Boufuu (ボウフウ Bōfū) Boufuu is the second subordinate of Arashi and is always hungry, mostly complaining about how Arashi doesn't have nice food. Aella (エイエラー Eierā) Aella is the third subordinate of Arashi and is very strong. She is always boasting about her strength and is almost always getting hit over the head by Fubuki to shout up. Fubuki (フブキ Fubuki) Fubuki is the fourth subordinate of Arashi and is the youngest of the group at ten years old. She is very strong for her age and defeat Pretty Cure in two hits. She uses and ice sword to attack Pretty Cure. Hayate (ハヤテ Hayate) Hayate is the fifth subordinate of Arashi and is the strongest of them all. He as a weakness for Fubuki's cuteness and tends to play fair with the Cures so he doesn't get bored. Items Ocean Pact (オーシャン パクト Ōshan Pakuto) The Ocean Pact is the transformation device for the Cures. They transform by saying Pretty Cure Splash Up!. Category:Ocean Splash Pretty Cure! Category:Cure Ange Category:Nature Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime